


A Little Experimentation Never Hurt Anyone

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: “There had been something unaccounted for during Tom’s last heat, and we need a volunteer to research it hands-on during the monster’s season.”In other words, Matt is the best candidate for the job to discover the anomaly presenting itself during Tom's heat. Little did he know there had been some surprising developments; ones that not even Red Leader himself had anticipated. Or did he? Either way, Matt is stuck with some interesting byproducts of the research.- - -[A commission for Drake-The-Incubus on Tumblr! P.S, happy birthday Ori.)





	A Little Experimentation Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so we meet again Eddsworld Fandom.
> 
> This is a lovely 10k commission from Drake-The-Incubus, for their good friend Orion! It was a hell of a lot of fun to write, and you got a real friend here, willing to throw kinks at you for the sake of friendship. ;) Here's a little message for ya.
> 
> Drake- “Cookie, here you go you thirsty Bastard, hope you enjoyed part two of your birthday gifts.”

There was something ominous about the looming stature of the Red Leader’s doors.

No matter how many times Matthew traversed through the ornery golden arches, there was a sense of foreboding whenever the ginger found himself summoned. Perhaps it lied in the sudden shift of power between them; the transition from trusted friend to measly underling still never fully registering.

Or maybe it was the less than savory requests his leader always held in store for him.

From dangerous missions, to taxing financial work, to grueling grunt work; Matthew could say he has done it all. The summoning to Tord Lassum’s office was just another formality to the power trip his once Alpha-companion wielded so fiercely.

As the grunts guarding the door took stock of his arrival, Matt tried not to let their judgmental stares rove him over fully. It was a well-known fact that the majority of Red Leader’s soldiers were Alphas or Betas, with a select minority falling under the caste of Omega.

It also didn’t fall upon deaf ears that Red Leader’s favorite summons were Omegas.

He really did try not to let it bother him, though as he passed by the guards, Matt wilted when the lewd comments began. They always whispered under their breaths, as though there was no chance he’d be able to hear them in passing.

“ _Looks like the Red Leader is going to have some fun_.”

“ _I wish he’d let us have a piece now and then_.”

Humiliating.

Yet the ginger tried not to allow his misconceptions on the summons derail him from the task at hand. Tord wanted him for something, and Matt would provide, given if it were a delegated mission for him to handle. He would do so quite happily.

The dull lighting of Tord’s office didn’t help the atmosphere, nor the oppressive weight of the Alpha’s pheromones clouding the room. Perhaps call it excessive, though Red Leader allowed for no one to question his absolute dominance.

What is an army rather than a large pack?

Matt’s delicate nose scrunched in distress as he stepped through the heavy room, the stench of cigar smoke staining the walls, all while the man himself held the lit stick between the machination of his own design. The gleaming red metal moved with an unnatural precision to bring the stick back between his lips, allowing the wielder to puff a generous mouthful.

His organic hand scribbled away on very official looking documents- probably some sort of false peace with a desperate nation. Matthew has seen enough of these lining the litter of Ringo’s catbox when the Red Army inevitably took over regardless.

It had to be his flair for dramatics that kept both flesh and metal from acknowledging him long after the Omega entered the room, only casting his eyes upwards when the pen clacked down upon the dead oak desk.

“Matthew, it’s good to see you on such short notice.” Tord spoke, the smoke pushing through his lips with every word. To see Tord devoid of his helmet and armor felt on par with seeing the man in his underwear- distracting, obscene, and lacking in decency.

Tord’s body was built of pure muscle and scarred skin, winding fissures within the patched and bandaged skin that stretched taunt with even the slightest bit of movement. Despite his otherwise ragged appearance, the Alpha was in his prime, boasting a primal sense of danger from the scars of his past.

Matt swallowed thickly when the pheromones about him shifted to pleasure, cloying around him, inviting him closer as Lassum’s two subordinates turned a blind eye.

Paul and Patryk weren’t paid enough to deal with the more ludicrous summons their comrade and leader fancied himself with. Amidst the Alphan musk swirling around the room, there was an undertone of sweet pineapple, a familiar scent to the ginger.

Tord’s little pistol stood straight as a rod just in the background, the automated LED display attached to his eyes betraying no movement. Ever the loyal dog he stood at his leader’s ready, never far by, always looming in the shadows. His perfect beast.

Matt tried not to allow himself jealousy, even when it was due.

Instead his eyes naturally gravitated towards the only other Omegan presence in the room, given Patryk’s status as Beta and Paul’s as Alpha. Tom’s cheeks looked a ruddy, flushed color, while his lips couldn’t keep shut. He was stuck in some form of panting, or a grimace- blatant symptoms of preheat.

Suddenly this request felt less like a mission and more like a sentence. Tord’s eyes weighed him over, taking in the ginger at face value, eyes indiscreetly allowing a full body once-over.

“You are still physically fit as an Omega, aren’t you?” He asked, pressing his metal finger to his desk with a rhythmic ‘tap,tap,tap’. It was a distracting background noise, grating on Matt’s temples as the suffocating weight of smoke and heat filled the room.

What do you even answer to that?

“Erm, I do yoga in the morning.” He blandly suggested, before swallowing down his embarrassment when Tord’s laugh rang through the room. Did it always echo so badly in here? “Oh, that’s cute. No really that’s adorable. I didn’t know you did yoga- though it wasn’t what I was implying.”

Tord’s lips curved up into a smile, the burnt part of his face never able to fully reach as high as the other. It only seemed to accentuate the nameless emotion further. “I mean- are you physically fit to bear children. Is your body on a natural cycle? Healthy? Unneglected?”

They were invasive and embarrassing questions. Matt felt a prickle of shame on his skin as sweat threatened to bead through his turtleneck, tugging idly at the purple fabric when Red Leader’s glowing red prosthetic eye moved over him again. This time slower.

“You appear to be well shaped for the job.” Tord commented, as casually as one would the weather, though Tom’s idle whining followed the statement. The mussed up brunette could barely stand on his own two feet in a state like this. Never before had Matt felt so _small_ in the Red Leader’s shadow, given the implications swarming about his head.

Red Leader wanted to… _breed_ him? What end goal could that possibly account for-

The metal whirring of Red Leader’s palm cut through the silence as he held it out towards his spitefire, Tom shuffling forward as though snagged on a line. His chin rested within the very palm he had ‘gifted’ the Alpha so many years ago, purring akin to a cat as Tord’s smooth thumb stroked his jawline.

“Thomas here is going into heat. While previously this had never been a problem, lately, there had been some… _complications_ to the process.” Tord stated with a grimace, “Due to his monster anatomy.”

Holographic eyes slid open at their own languid pace, hearts trapped within the monitors, clearly betraying his emotions usually kept so well under wraps. The flick to his pointed ears deceived just how _close_ to a heat he was, his biology preventing a full human stature.

Matt almost couldn’t recognize Tom, what with the scaling streaking down the sides of his jaw, as well as the long monstrous tail that thwaped on the ground with each scratch of the Red Leader’s fingers. Something like a muted purr kept rolling off his tongue, body jolting in surprise when Tord pressed his finger towards the swollen scent glands below his jaw.

“There had been something _unaccounted_ for during Jehovah’s last heat, and we need a volunteer to research it hands-on during the monster’s season. Given our close friendship,” he purred, the word rolling like sickeningly sweet honey from his tongue, “I know you’re the best candidate for the job, given you and Tom’s previous packbond. Omegas stick with Omegas, as they say.”

Matt’s throat felt dry as he swallowed, feeling a sick rolling his gut at the implications. Tord had quite the way with words; able to both sweet talk you and pin you into a corner at the exact same time. Matt could deny the request, sure, but what would the alternative be?

There was **always** an alternative.

The ginger knew there would be little chance of squirming out of this one, despite the choice appearing to be his own to make. “I…what exactly do you need me for, Tor- I mean Red Leader.” He corrected, quickly, knowing the Alpha’s enjoyment of his honorary title.

Tom was still lost within cloud nine as his tail thumped lazily upon the ground, even when Tord’s hand removed itself in favor of retrieving his cigar once more. “Easy; you accompany Tom into a heat room, aid him through the process, and report any anomalies to me directly.”

“But…Why did you inquire about my Omegan status, then?”

Something dangerous shone within Lassum’s silver eye, the Alpha’s ire clear in the slight quirk to his lip. Matt flinched at the condescending tone slipping from Tord’s throat as he belittled, “Matt, darling, you are much prettier when you don’t ask questions. Do us both a favor and simply say yes.”

Well, if that was an order, who was Matt to say otherwise?

“I’ll do it Tord,” He said, the affirmation hiding a bitter edge. He was much smarter than when he was a young adult. “Just let me know when you’ll need me.”

Just like when Tord always got his way, the Alpha’s ire shifted to glee, his lips curling the smoke in the shape of his smile. Pleased pheromones were his reward, curling something primal and depraved within Matt. It left him feeling sicker than he’d want to admit.

“Very good. Tom shouldn’t be much longer now, so simply wait on my command. I will send Patryk to retrieve you when the time is right.” Tord explained, clearly a note of dismissal, as his attention turned towards Tom. The Omega had long since tried to climb up into Tord’s lap, a whinny for attention grating on Matt’s ears.

He really wasn’t needed here yet.

Biting back a note of disappointment Matt turned from the scene that no doubt would turn lewd, Tom’s higher brain functions seemingly vanished, leaving the primal need of his beast at the forefront as of late. Matt really did miss the quality conversations they could have before all of _this_.

Paul and Patryk didn’t spare him a glance, though the flushed color to Paul’s cheeks at least confirmed their own flustered response to the display. Once again, they really weren’t paid enough to put up with Tord’s shit at times.

Unable to stomach even another look at Tord and Tom, Matt turned away with a frown. He somehow felt worse leaving the throne room than when he had initially came in. It had been a long shot to hope, yes, but alas those same two guards were still there when he left.

His pride felt wounded as eyes remained boring into the back of his head, the grunts staying silent until _just_ _barely_ out of earshot.

Matt didn’t bother listening, not when his eyes caught sight of a familiar mop of brown hair and stubble.

Edd had perched himself just adjacent to the hall with a casual gait, hands shoved deep within his trenchcoat, all while the weight of exhaustion rung dark beneath his eyes. The once-gentle Alpha appeared ragged and tired, a tension to his jaw as he took in the stock of Matt’s appearance.

“What did Tord want from you this time.” he asked, voice graveled and rough, unrestricted in the other’s complete resentment of their Red Leader.

Should he answer truthfully? Matt’s fingers curled together nervously as he fiddled and thumbed over his well-manicured nails, shoulders hunched in inevitable guilt. It was no secret Edd had been soft on Tom when they were younger, though Tord was quick to put an end to that puppy crush. Quite violently, in fact.

“I’m going to be helping Tom with his heat.” Matt spurted out, “Since Tord says there’s something weird going on with him lately.”

Edd’s face remained blank, even as his fingers went to pinch the bridge of his nose. His face was smeared with dirt and grime, only sliding further from the cracked and dried blood on his fingers. Must have just come back from a ‘personal mission’ Tord was fond of sending Edd off on.

The tired Alpha could only bite back a sigh of, “Ah, that makes sense.”

If only Matt could make sense of what was happening around here anymore. He longed for the gentling and attention he’d gotten when Edd had been head Alpha, longed to feel as though he were safe and secure. Despite being at the beck and call of arguably the world’s most powerful man, it felt empty and cold.

Matt repressed a shutter as Edd’s pheromones dipped into displeasure, visibly flinching when the larger man turned away. “Thanks for telling me, I guess.” With that final statement he was gone, moving down the hall with slouched shoulders and a cloud of aggression constantly swarming him.

Even with all of his friends in one location, and a multitude of people always surrounding him, Matt still felt alone as he retreated back towards his personal chambers.

Couldn’t be longer than a day or two before Tom would need his ‘assistance.’

\------------------------------------------------------- ---------- -

Contrary to popular belief, Matt was a man that required his beauty sleep.

If he could, no doubt the Omega would remain curled up in bed long past an acceptable time. Luxurious face masks, scented oils, and body butters scattered endlessly around his mess of a room. He practically lived in them, wasting none of the Red Leader’s expense in keeping up his particular grooming habits.

It was the only perk of this living situation- especially when the sound of rough knocking on his metal door sent the Omega reeling.

Matt’s eyes barely peeled open enough to take in the tall and gaunt figure of a mystery guest, though the scent was a dead giveaway. Patryk remained stoic and calm as the light of the hallway spilled into the Omega’s nest, causing him to squint through his facemask crusted eyes.

This was **not** his usual ten hours of sleep.

“It’s time, Matt.” The Beta announced, his smooth and melodic voice still somehow setting the ginger on edge. Did Tom really have to go into heat during the middle of the night? Matthew bit back his grouching as he threw his legs over the side of the nest, kicking his feet into the bunny slippers he adored so much.

“Can I have a moment to freshen up?” he asked, feeling the exfoliating mask cracking on his skin when he spoke.

One look at the state the Omega was in and Patryk nodded, averting his golden irises, as though giving Matt some semblance of privacy to get changed. It was a touching gesture, though Matt was sure he wouldn’t be given the same when thrown into the moderated ‘heat room’. Tord was keen on watching _everything_.

Regardless Matt allowed his silken gown to fall from his form, favoring his worn purple hoodie and easy to remove shorts from within the depths of his drawers. They said juicy on the ass. With little regard towards good taste or decency, Matt pulled them on, not even bothering with undergarments.

Wouldn’t need them with what Tord had planned.

Instead the ginger set about washing the remnants of the facemask off within the sink, ducking as far forward into the cold tap as possible. He’d need all the help he could get to wake up here. What time even was it?

Wiping the excess from his jaw, Matt allowed himself a quick look into the mirror, before cringing and grabbing for his foundation sponge. A few dabs here and there to smooth his complexion wouldn’t hurt. He hated the crease of wrinkles beginning to creep up, betraying just how close he was getting to his upper thirties. Ah, where did the time go?

Only when he could blink the sleep out of his eyes did he return to Patryk’s side, smoothing down the line of his hoodie as his hands shoved deep within the pockets.

“Are you ready to go now?” the pilot inquired, rubbing at the underside of his nose, keeping his gaze anywhere but at the Omega. They weren’t friendly- hell they were hardly even familiar- though this level of distance between them still felt awkward as they walked through the darker hallways.

There was a chill throughout the underground bunker tonight. Many times throughout their walk, Matt wished he wore something at least a little warmer than these stupid shorts. The majority of the halls were void of any presence besides their own.

Matt was thankful for that at least.

Sometimes it felt as though he were surrounded by animals rather than loyal soldiers. It left the question on everyone’s mind; how loyal were the Red Leader’s dogs? Would they follow him into death? Would they accept him as a leader even if the fear and intimidation wore off?

“You’re mumbling, Matt.” Patryk spoke, cutting through the ginger’s train of thought as shame colored his cheeks. Shit, he really had been, hadn’t he?

With nobody to talk to at times, his own thoughts and voice were exceedingly familiar to him.

“Sorry about that.” He awkwardly groused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes using the flat of his palm, “I guess I’m still waking up.”

It was as lousy excuse as he was going to get, yet Patryk merely shrugged it off in favor of swiping his clearance card throughout their winding pathways. While Matt’s card was only a level 6, Patryk’s boasted the full range of 10, allowing him complete and unrestricted access into nearly any part of the base he needed to go.

Matt would bet that only Paul, Patryk, and Tord himself boasted that level of security.

As the familiar walls of the heat-room began to appear around him, Matt was ever thankful for the scentproof and soundproof chambers about them. While it was rare for an Omega solider to go into heat due to their suppressants, Matt and Tom weren’t particularly _given_ the pills.

Tom’s monster form was too volatile and finicky with the standardized pills, and Matthew wasn’t one to personally request the dosage. He wasn’t _ashamed_ of his Omegan status, nor did he feel the need to dampen his body’s natural response. Even if heats were largely inconvenient, he didn’t want to suppress himself under chemical influence.

Each room was infinitely familiar to him as he passed the securely locked chambers, only one so far showing the telltale occupied sign. They were heading towards the very back room, one that was built specifically for Tom in mind.

Patryk didn’t just have to swipe his card to get in.

He swiped his card, input a password, and even then he had to press his eye to the scanner and do a full retina scan before it beeped open to a _second_ room before the chambers. Was it a bit excessive? Probably. Matt just tailed along behind as the second room operated as more of a monitoring room.

Screens overhead displayed every corner of the room- quite comical, given the small form of Tom simply huddled up within a series of Red Leader’s jackets. He was but a small speck on some of the screens, though others kept close tabs on his actions.

Within the center of the room sat Tord himself, watching, always watching as his fingers idly brushed over the armrest to the controls.

“It’s good to see you, Matt.” He greeted, sparing a single glance to the unimpressive figure Matthew struck. While Tord was dressed in fine cloth and red, Matt was just standing there, in a hoodie and juicy booty shorts. Perhaps he should have dressed up, simply to even appear as though he were worthy to be in Tord’s presence-

A clearing of the throat snapped Matt back to attention, with Tord motioning to the high-security deadlock that prevented the final door from opening. Now this was a security measure Matt could understand, given Tom’s…aggression…when put into situations he didn’t like.

Surely the tame and placid creature within the walls of that room would only remain so as long as he had his ‘mate’s’ scent lingering about. When the heat-cramps came on, and the uncontrollable slicking, then there was a very real chance the beast would take matters into their own hands to secure a partner.

That included breaking down an entire wall of the bunker before.

Matt swallowed nervously when Lassum appeared eager to commence with the proceedings, a silver lined briefcase procured from the side of his seat. Within sat a single needle and vial, easy to set up, even easier to load as he fed the needle into the clear fluids.

“Come here, Matt.” He commanded, leaving little room for complaint as the air was forced through the needle and a single streak of fluid bubbled from the tip. “I need to induce a heat in you for this experiment to be a success.”

There was a slight sliver of doubt, terror gripping his chest fully- though he wouldn’t dare defy a direct order. Matt swallowed dryly as he approached Tord with what he hoped was an air of detachment. “How long will the heat last?” he asked, gripping for any form of control over what was about to happen.

He cringed when a cold sanitation wipe went over his skin, before plunging the needle without a second thought on Tord’s behalf. “If all goes well, your heat will fade by the time Tom is sated. I simply need biology to give you a little jumpstart.” Tord soothed, removing the needle only when all the contents had been emptied.

A small purple band aid was placed on his arm. It felt ridiculously tender to Matt, being able to look down at the small patch that stopped the idle blood flow. He flexed the sore muscles, cringing at how the point of entry already felt so raw.

A gentle caress from Tord’s palm was what soothed his rampant nerves, taking in the ease radiating from Lassum’s form, a twisted attempt at a smile further easing Matt’s touch-starved needs.

“You’ll be fine, Matthew, I know you can do it. You’re the best person for the job.” Tord soothed, allowing his hands to push back his signature ginger spikes. Red Leader’s lips were rough from the surrounding scarring as he placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “You’re my brave solider.”

It was as close to Tord as he knew he’d get, leaving his head fuzzy and pleased at the mere thought of satisfying his Alpha. Bonded or not, Tord was the pack Alpha, and Matt craved attention and validation from the man worse than a pill.

He allowed Lassum’s hands to guide him towards the deadlocked door, giving him a small push to send him in the correct direction. “Now, don’t be afraid, Thomas won’t hurt a fly.” He cooed, “Just keep him company and report any anomalies to me. We will be watching and listening, so don’t worry.”

Oddly enough? Matt almost felt… _more_ worried, though he swallowed the thought down. No use getting cold feet as the large dial turned rapidly to open.

When the signature click signified it was ready to open, Matt certainly wasn’t expecting to be shoved in near immediately. He had little time to catch his bearings as he fell face-first into the room, a rush of air just over his head followed by a sharp slam.

Tom’s insistent clicking and whining registered behind him, before Matt managed to force himself to his hands and knees again. Sitting at the door he had just been thrown through was none other than Tom…though also, not Tom.

His skin was splotched even further with purple and black, sharpened scales peeking through the flesh as his massive claws scratched and pushed at the door with a fevering desperation. The thick and scaly tail remained curled around a lower abdomen that was largely fur and bone, the monstrous anatomy shifting into a bestial appearance.

He hissed and whined, continuing his pawing, before eventually huffing and turning his nose away. The beast circled the door a few times, before dual LED eyes caught on the sight of Matt. His flopping ears jerked up at the realization he suddenly wasn’t alone.

No wonder they had to push him in so quickly; Tom was desperate to escape.

Dusting himself off while settled upon his knees, Matt offered the half shifting a nervous smile. “Hey, Tom! It’s just me, your buddy, Matt.” He spoke slowly and clearly, praying that his old friend could understand him.

His lower anatomy had fully shifted into something far less fitting for a bipedal, crouching low to the ground as the hybrid began to pace in a circle around Matt. His nose was indiscreetly raised in an attempt at pulling in all the scents around him.

“Matt?” he rumbled, a noise so deep in the back of his throat it may as well have been inaudible. However Matt merely grinned when referred to, opening his arms in invitation for pack grooming. “Yup! It’s just me. Pleasedon’teatme-“ It came out under his breath, though the scowl that spread over Tom’s still human expression betrayed that he did in fact hear.

Rather than wasting time with shit like asking permission, Tom padded over, scooping Matt up within his arms and rubbing his cheek near possessively over his fellow Omega’s skin. The strong stench of Tom’s pheromones quickly saturated him as Matthew accepted the marking. I mean, hey, there were worst smells to be stuck as than Tom’s natural musk.

Hell, Matt didn’t even protest when he was led towards the gigantic pile of Tord’s coats.

“How are you feeling?” Matthew dared to ask as Tom scratched and pawed at the fabric, bunching it up around Matt, easily smothering the poor ginger as he tried to make some sense of what Tom wanted. Besides the obvious of course-

With a small oof, Matt felt the full weight of Tom flop onto him, nestling against his curls and practically breathing his natural scent. Ironically enough he smelt similar to lavender and honeysuckle; a sweet and typical Omegan fragrance.

It only grew stronger by the moment.

Was it the body heat radiating from Tom like a furnace that contributed to the sheen of sweat coating his brow? Or maybe it was the stuffy and crowded room that left Matt desperately wishing he had a few less layers on.

That, and Tom’s tongue felt so _good._

The gentle press of the roughened skin felt akin to sandpaper as it traveled down Matt’s jaw, grooming him, curling his already mussed ginger locks with a mixture of drool and friction. If the Omega were still in his right mind he’d probably find the display outright disgusting.

Yet as the drugs fuzzed his already exhaustion-addled mind, he tilted his chin to let Tom have unrestricted access to wherever he wanted. What was his job here again? Wasn’t **he** supposed to be the one soothing Tom?

A broken moan left him when sharp teeth played along the line of his scent gland, Tom’s monstrous canines scraping as the entirety of his mouth could easily wrap around his neck. The thought sent a bolt of pure heat down between his legs.

Without even realizing it Matt’s palm had gravitated towards the hem of his Juicy shorts, idly tracing the seam, before pressing two fingers to the clothed expanse of his hole.

Oh god, that felt _really_ fucking good.

Even if he was just teasing himself through the fabric, it felt as though every thread pressed and tugged against him, easily saturating from the slick readily leaking. Was this the real strength of the heat-aid Tord gave him? Matt could barely think through the fog in his head.

Instead his fingers began to move in slow circles around his clit, biting back a desperate whine when such a small touch already felt so _sensitive_. Had he already soaked through his shorts? Pulling his fingers back, his dazed vision almost couldn’t process the strands of slick connecting him to the fabric.

Yet Tom certainly could.

His close friend was even _closer_ than expected, his still-human anatomy possessively wrapped around him as hungry holographic eyes stared down at the growing mess. Compared to the size of Matt’s hands, Tom may as well have been a giant as those dangerous claws gently knocked his own hand aside.

Matt couldn’t bite back the desperate cry when the soft pad of Tom’s paw rubbed him so fully.

While his original focus had been the sensitive bundle of nerves, the beast had this uncanny ability to somehow reach _everything_ at once. While the curl of his nail was certainly ominous in its own regard, Matt felt little fear, given how gentle Tom was being.

“Did you just need to fool around a bit?” Matt hummed, leaning back further into Tom’s hold as his pack Omega remained near hyper fixated on the task. Up, down, around, pressing forward- Matt’s thighs twitched from each motion of Tom’s finger, jolting in surprise when the tell-tale catch of claws teased the seam of his pants.

Matt felt white hot heat shoot through him when the claws sliced through fabric like butter, rendering him exposed to the chilly air of their bunker. The sweat beading on his body was significantly cool, though didn’t do anything to calm the fever of need burning away at him.

“Tom!” He moaned, cringing away at the sensation of sharp claws teasing his labia. Now _that_ he didn’t trust, his hands weakly pushing Tom away in favor of curling his nose into the man’s neck. Tom smelt safe and familiar, though very much different from when they were younger.

His nose twitched at the spice, eager to press gentle kisses into the gland as Tom whined and whimpered. Did he need something too? Matt wasn’t just a pillow princess! He didn’t mind returning the favor.

So with wandering hands, Matt reached behind himself in order to trace Tom’s fuzzy thigh, looking for where his blue shorts had been-

Jolting in utter shock when his hand touched something decidedly _not_ Omegan, Matt whipped himself around, only to feel a jolt of trepidation shoot through him when he realized there was something _pressing to the front of Tom’s pants_.

That _really_ wasn’t Omegan at all.

Tom’s long tongue remained lolled out as heavy labored breaths filled the air around them, crackling with tension, while the LED monitor followed his every movements with robotic precision. As Matt’s own dual organic and mechanic eye took stock of Tom’s appearance, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the large wet patch clinging to the Omega’s sex.

Clearly he had been wet and aroused, much like how every Omega slicked- yet what the _fuck_ was that squirming inside of his pants? Matt felt lost for words as he watched the appendage writhe and twitch within the tight black fabric, clearly straining as the Omega kept trying to move back into Matt’s space.

“C-…C’mon,” Tom growled out, dragging that long tongue over his canines, “Need you, Matt. Need to fuck-“

The rest of his statement was lost within a desperate garbling of words, his very vocal chords caught between the shift of human and monster. Rather than fear, though, Matt felt himself grow impossibly wetter.

His hand reached out to tentatively grip the straining bulge, chewing on the plump of his lower lip as Matt rolled the skin between his fingers. Whatever it was, it _recoiled_ , before attempting to wrap back around his digits the longer he messed with it.

Was this a new part of his monster anatomy? Or did it have to do with the complications Tord spoke of?

Either way, Matt couldn’t help himself, adoring the manner in which Tom’s tail kept thwaping upon the ground. The appendage twitched with every stroke, even going as far to curl in the air when Matthew squeezed the strange length.

Maybe it was the nerves of it all keeping him from actually revealing what was hidden beneath- yet Tom held no such reserves as he aggressively gripped Matt’s wrist to guide it where he pleased.

The ginger swallowed heavily as his palm was no more than a rutting toy for Tom’s leisure, and despite the confusion and nerves, he felt… _hot_ at the thought. The beast was oddly attractive like this; with an air of danger that kept the other Omega on his toes.

He still couldn’t _see_ what he was working with, but by god, he could _feel_ it.

The shaft of his cock was ridged and layered in a gradual rung, with only the underside being ribbed in a frankly unnatural way. There was no sign of a knot on the strange and slippery length, though Matt wasn’t sure if he was relieved or if his Omega brain was disappointed here.

Each ridge was larger than the last as his fingers traced each step, playfully squeezing the parts that gained the strongest reactions from Tom.

“That feel good?” He breathed out, licking his lips, smelling the sweet undertones of heat radiating off of Tom now. His mind was horrendously cloudy as he pressed close to that musky sweet slick, noting how his fingers could slip further down the shaft and wind up to the puffy lips of Tom’s labia.

So he still had Omegan anatomy.

Matt easily wormed two fingers into the drenching wet heat, biting eagerly at his lower lip when Tom’s noised shifted to sheer satisfaction. His long tail slammed into the ground, before curling desperately at the same pace of Matthew’s fingers.

“That’s a good boy,” Matt hummed, “Taking me so good. You just want to be filled right now, don’t you?”

There was something so satisfying about watching Tom’s holographic screen short circuit from overstimulation, the irises of his green LEDs turning into hearts from the words. If there was one thing him and Tom had in common, it was the need to constantly be praised during sex.

Tom spread his legs wider, the monster anatomy such a sight to behold while the ginger fumbled to fish that strange new part out. Matt couldn’t help but compare the texture of Tom’s thighs to a fur carpet as he idly passed his fingers through them, tracing the skin, all while finally pulling the tentacle into sight. A tentacle. An actual fucking tentacle writhing and squirming in his hand-

Eventually the temptation was too great.

_What would that be like in his mouth?_

Matt hunched himself over with a soothing purr coming from deep within his throat, fingers unrelenting in their search for Tom’s G-spot. The internals of his walls were so tightly clamped, Matt worried that he would actually hurt his friend if he added any more inside.

So instead he pressed the flat of his tongue to the bottom ridge, idly traveling up the strangely bumped texture, gathering a line of slick from the lazy lap. The taste was…odd. It wasn’t musky and heady like an Alpha, though it lacked the light and airy taste of an Omega.

Tom was just all around an interesting case.

Matt’s throat was more than happy to open for the shaft of his cock, allowing the squirming tip to feel its way inside. The sensation couldn’t even be described as anything other than awkward. It took him clearing his throat a couple of times before he could allow the eager tentacle to push deeper into his mouth at its own leisure.

Now Matthew’s gag reflex was impressive, sure, but when Tom grabbed him by the hair and started pounding away down his throat? Not so much.

 Tears were rolling down his cheeks by the time he managed to yank himself off of that thick cock, mouth smeared with a mixture of slick and dripping fluids. He hacked a few times to rid himself of the remnants in his throat, wiping the light purple solution upon the back of his sleeve. “T…Too rough!” He wheezed, rubbing at the base of his throat.

He didn’t get long to gather his bearings.

There was something equally terrifying and arousing about being pinned between those massive claws, easily able to hold the squirming general to the cold cement as the adjacent hand began to shred apart his favorite purple hoodie. (Nevermind the fact he had plenty extras hiding around.)

Matt’s chest heaved in the effort it took to gather a breath of air, body shivering from the artificial heat hormones pumping through his system. His walls clenched desperately around nothing. Why was he so _empty_?

One glance down to the squirming tentacle between Tom’s legs and Matt _keened_ , head thrown back at the sensation of roughened claws hiking his legs up. “O-Oh god, yes-“ The ginger moaned, his tone pitched to wanton as the beast’s hot breath traced up the inside of his thighs.

Matt’s eyes rolled back when a thick tongue was the first to spear him open.

His thighs clamped down on reflex around his friend’s head while the Omega seemed hellbent on eating his heart out through between his legs. Tom’s tongue was so thick and big inside of him, able to touch all the way to his cervix with each roll of the muscle.

Matt swore he saw stars by the time Tom managed to scrape his teeth against his partner’s clit, wracking Matt’s body with overstimulated bursts as his walls clenched around the intrusion. He had actually _came_ from just a little bit of oral. God, he didn’t know whether to be even further aroused or ashamed.

Tom appeared to be the former, though, given his ragged breath and eager mouthing when his tongue withdrew. He licked up every drop of slick before lowering Matt’s hips from his face. “Fuckin’ fantastic,” The beast growled, before Matt froze in shock as something _much_ bigger than a tongue smeared between his labia.

Oh god, the ridges shouldn’t feel this good against his clit, nor should the concept of being pinned and fucked by a genetic experiment beast that was your once-friend.

Yet when the first inch of that vaguely phallic tentacle began to feed inside of him? Matt outright moaned, head slamming back upon the concrete. His thighs twitched with every strange curl and push of the malleable cock, stirring his insides better than anything he’d ever felt before.

Matt hardly cared that he was drooling, not when the first few ridges easily popped in with the idle humping of Tom’s hips.

After the first three inches though? It was a noticeably harder stretch. The thickness was easily on par with the larger portion of Tom’s wrist, a tough stretch for Matt even when he had been prepped. When each rung managed to squeeze into him, they went in with a loud pop, jolting Matt’s sensitive walls as the flexible initial portion continued to pet and squeeze around inside of him.

By time he was to the thickest portion- wider even than what his fingers could wrap around, Matt was lost. The entire length was constantly moving, despite Tom’s hips going still quite some time ago. Not to mention how much _pre_ the beast kept leaking.

Every slide was met with a squelch as a mixture of his slick and Tom’s fluids dripped out of him, making the floor quite the mess of light purple fluids. Was it crazy to say he could even _feel_ each spurt coating his internals?

Matt’s nails dug desperately into the sides of Tom’s palms, vying for support, even as the monstrous form of his friend hovered over him akin to a predator. That thick tongue felt foreign and strange against his hypersensitive skin, lapping at the swollen scent glands going absolutely wild on Matt’s neck.

That drug was much, much stronger than he had been expecting.

Matt felt wet tracks of tears falling down his cheeks as the pleasure sung him to cloud nine, spinning around his head, sending him to full vertigo when Tom hiked his waist up further. He could feel all those fluids flowing _down_ , allowing no room of escape as the man’s tail curled possessively around his waist.

“I’m close, oh god, I’m close!” Matt screamed, feeling an ache in the back of his spine from being held near vertically. Tom’s hips pistoled into him at a savage pace, each ridge ripping and popping inside of him, bending and twisting until the ginger had little clue just which direction he was facing.

A strange brush deep inside of him send Matt stock-still.

The tip of Tom’s cock had went from randomly thrashing to dead set on the deepest part of his anatomy, stroking and easing against the entrance of his cervix. The foreign feeling was entirely unexpected-

Though Matt wasn’t expecting the thinnest part of his tip to begin **stretching him**.

His voice broke out into desperate cries as the intense stimulation shot through him, gently coaxing his biology open in a way that was decidedly not natural at all. Was it something in the pheromones? Matt sobbed in sheer delight when the first inch managed to worm its way inside of him, squirming and thrashing, all while Tom’s drool began to fall from the corners of his stretched jaw.

Neither of them seemed to know what was happening when a thick bump traveled down past the deepest portion of Tom’s cock, steadily working its way through the shaft of the tentacle. It was such a visceral stimulation, eliciting a sense of worry from the man on the receiving end.

Was it supposed to do that?

His breath turned rapidly baited as the first bump passed through the tip of Tom’s cock, stretching his cervix further from the force of its entry, before settling heavy in the pit of Matt’s womb. A jolt of panic nearly sent Matt struggling- though Tom’s deep purring soothed him back down.

Another orb, and another pop inside of him. The shaft of Tom’s cock kept constantly throbbing as the multitudes of marbles kept settling within his stomach, fluids swelling with him as the poor ginger clutched onto Tom’s hands for support.

Down, down, down they went, gravity allowing for each marble sized intruder to ease their way to the deepest portion of his womb. Matt could hardly breathe he felt so lightheaded, his stomach visibly distending as Tom filled him up.

By the time the last orb settled, Tom had dropped his hips to the ground, a slurry of fluids settling down around them. Matt couldn’t even begin to try and sit up he was so winded, merely allowing Tom to groom his hair into whatever wild pattern he pleased.

“Mate…” Tom mumbled, nosing beneath Matt’s tense jaw, clearly sated and content from his heat.

The chemicals sloshing through Matt’s veins had largely dulled the heat-effect on his body, though his hips continuously canted at the strange feeling of multiple things sliding around inside of him. He had cum sometime between the intrusion and the final drop, his thighs a sticky mess of their combined fluids.

A loud beep signaled the door’s opening, before Tord entered into the room with a manic grin. Even Tom seemed on edge as he studied the only Alpha within the premises, the hairs at the back of his neck rising as a low warble left his throat.

“Now, now, Thomas. Ease up a little!” He said, spreading his arms open and allowing the brunette to scent him. “I’m only here for the report.”

Even Matt smelled the arousal wafting through the air.

Swallowing down a dry pressure, Matt didn’t even try to cover his decency, already knowing the state of debauchery he no doubt was caught in. His hoodie was torn to shreds, his shorts falling apart at the seams, all while his swollen and abused cunt dribbled the excess fluids escaping from the internals of his cervix.

“So tell me, Matt, what anomaly presented itself during Tom’s heat? Footage made it very difficult to tell what was going on.” He asked, pacing around the nest as the click of his boots resounded in the giant chambers. Matt had a funny feeling Tord knew exactly what had happened…though he cleared his throat to answer anyways.

“It appears as though Tom has implanted a large quantity of foreign objects into me, sir.” He spoke, feeling his tongue slosh heavily in his mouth. He wasn’t entirely in his head, and the suffocating scent of Alpha arousal had him clenching down around nothing. “Through deduction alone, I’d assume them to be eggs.”

Tord hummed, scratching his metal fingers across the jut of his jaw.

He moved forward into Tom and Matt’s space, idly prodding at his extended stomach and noting the territorial growl that rose through the beast’s throat. He offered a placating scritch under Tom’s chin, watching as his favorite spitfire practically melted from the touch. He knew who was in charge around here.

“Very interesting…” Tord began, before tracing his hands further down to the splayed lips of Matt’s cunt. He curled his fingers within the stretched skin, sloshing the mess inside and secretly thriving from the panting keens leaving his subordinate. “I wonder if these eggs are fertile, or if they require a genetic donation from a virile Alpha to thrive.”

As if musing that very thought, Matt’s eyes blearily traveled towards the hem of Tord’s coat. It was parted open just enough to allow for Tord’s hand to sneak in, palming at the base of his cock, clearly enjoying the sight that Matt made.

“For test purposes only, I wish to offer my own genetics as a baseline for the experiment.” He spoke, though Matt could hardly bite back complaint when his legs were spread again. Tom made for a warm and solid support as Tord pressed himself to the seam of Matt’s cunt, smearing through the fluids with idle jerks of his wrist.

His smile was wicked. “This is only for test purposes, Matthew, so don’t worry. Any anomalies will be dealt with professionally and at your own comfort.” He said, though the words turned garbled within Matt’s head as he found himself speared open again.

This time on an Alpha’s cock.

The pheromones in the room twisted and curled around him, suffocating him, as Tord’s hips rapidly pumped into his own. He had always loved to fool around with Tord at their previous leisure, though now? There was purpose behind the Red Leader’s movements.

Matt’s fingers curled against Tord’s coat as the Alpha pinned him fully against Tom’s chest, sandwiching him in a dizzying mixture of Alphan and Omegan pheromones. Judging by the press of that previous tentacle against the cleft of his ass, Matt knew, Tom was getting excited again.

The slick appendage kept sneaking up the side of his thigh, seeking the warmth radiating from his and Tord’s lovemaking. As the blunt head of Tord easily parted open his walls and stretched his walls, nothing quite compared to the stimulation of having Tom tracing his stretched entrance.

“Wait!” he choked out, only to bite back a cry when the tip of the tentacle vied for entry again. “It’s going to be too-“

He didn’t get to finish the sentence before Tord’s hips crashed into him again, bringing with it the first inch of Tom’s arousal. Matt’s nails dug ferociously into the Red Leader’s coat when the dual sensation shocked him to his very core, hardly able to process the _stretch._

Tom couldn’t have even been more than one fourth of the way in, and Matt could already feel his limit being reached; what with Tord most certainly being _above average_ for an Alpha, and Tom not being even remotely small himself.

Matt was left writhing as Tord’s cock pushed him open, followed by Tom’s re-entry. The maddening texture of Tom even seemed to spur the Alpha further, biting back a pleased growl when the ridges would slide against him on the way out.

“Ah- Fuck, Matthew.” He growled, hungry silver eyes staring down at the twisted pleasure scrunching his features. “I’ve always loved seeing how gorgeous you are when you lose yourself. How absolutely _beautiful_ you become.” He praised, rolling Matt’s eyes back at the intense sensation crashing down around him.

Matt felt the impossible slide of another inch entering him, the awkward feeling of Tom winding _around_ Tord leaving him lost for words. Every thrust was met with a squeeze from Tom’s cock, coaxing Tord’s pre out as the beast behind him purred in delight.

He almost didn’t register Tord’s knot swelling to pop until the thick base caught on his walls.

There was no way Tord could properly knot with Tom inside of him like that, settling alight panic down his spine as he kicked his thighs out in alarm. “It’s not going to fit!” he pleaded, biting back tears when Tom’s cock spurted another thick glob of fluid inside of him.

As if sensing his trepidation, the monstrous half shiftling nestled against his neck, kissing at his scent glands with soothing frequency. The tentacle gave a final throb before Tord shoved all the way inside, pulling itself out _just_ before the Alpha could knot inside of him.

Matt felt lost for words as the intense stimulation of Alpha cum washed through his insides, reaching impossibly _deep_ from the lax dilation of his cervix. No doubt every drop could go as deep as it could inside of him, breeding him, washing over the eggs sitting heavy within his stomach.

The ginger came a final time around the thickness of Tord’s knot, milking the tie for all it was worth, while Tom’s muted whining played on behind him. The Omega himself was cumming thick globs of purple lubricant through the tip of his cock- followed shortly by a clear orb depositing itself on the ground.

In the afterglow of their intense heat session, Tord eyed the strange glassy object.

He picked it up between his fingers, noting the placidity as he rolled it between his fingers. There was only the smallest of veinage running through it when held up to the light. “Ah,” He hummed, squeezing it and admiring the way the durable walls refused to pop, even as the liquid displaced inside. “It seems my hunch was correct. They do need to be fertilized.”

The meaning of that statement wouldn’t register until long after he had been escorted back to his room in the early light of the morning.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - -



After what had happened within the chambers of the heat room, there was a definite shift in the dynamics behind him and his friends.

It wasn’t just because of the subtle sweetening of his scent overtime.

Every few hours Tord would personally page him up to his throne, sometimes even to his private quarters, for what he’d like to call a “continuation” of the experiment. Every few hours he would spread Matt over his desk and knot him.

It didn’t matter if there were guests present within the room, or if he were holding a debriefing with his soldiers and generals. Every four hours, on the dot, he would send for Matt to present himself to their leader. Initially he’d work him open on his fingers, or let Tom warm him up, but after around two weeks of this process he knew Matt could handle an immediate knotting.

Eventually the Omega grew used to the sensation of a thick load constantly inside of him.

Even if it was uncomfortable to keep the plug within him, he knew, Tord was trying to successfully fertilize the eggs. His body would sort through the semen, absorb a healthy portion, before any excess would slide out of him by the time another round of knotting was set to occur.

It was…strangely therapeutic.

Every four hours he would experience some form of elated high, coming to crave the point of contact where him and Tord would bond so thoroughly. He didn’t think he felt so well-fucked in his entire life compared to this constant burst of hyper sexuality.

The only proof of their labors blossoming had been the subtle extension of Matt’s gut after the four week mark.

At first Matt really tried to just chalk it up to a healthy diet. Before it was pretty standard for even the upper generals of Tord’s army to eat what could best be described as rations. They were just on the tail end of the cold season, barely able to feed a whole army of mouths from just the narrow pickings of an underground greenhouse.

Now Matt found himself with the luscious foods and luxuries that only the upper elite of Tord’s army got to feast from.

The swell to his stomach surely could have been accompanied to a change in diet, couldn’t it? Well…apparently not, since the eggs inside of him were _growing_. The once-marble size of the load basically doubled in size since their initial implantation, now easily the size of a golf ball. At first the subtle swell to his stomach embarrassed Matt.

Yet as the weeks spread on, gradually, the subtle bump shifted into an outright baby belly. Every day he swore the eggs were gaining an inch, further bloating him, to the point where Tord saw no need to continue the daily fertilizations.

Oh, yes, they were very much fertilized now.

Maternity wasn’t exactly a prominent thought on Matt’s mind since this whole army fiasco went down, though the allure of children wasn’t lost on his instincts. Every look in the mirror only cemented the reality. He was pregnant, though not by conventional means.

The ginger’s fingers idly traced his skin as the 3 month mark came and passed, amazed at just how _large_ Tom’s eggs had grown inside of him. Even the man himself, though restored to his previous common sense, couldn’t keep his hands off of Matt.

“I can’t believe I did this.” Tom confessed one day during their common nesting periods, their limbs intertwined closely together. “Put them in you, I mean.”

Matt understood the sentiment.

His hands roved over the protruding skin in idle fascination, endlessly amused at how he could feel each bump if he pressed hard enough. Tom’s nest was a grounding point of comfort to Matt’s frayed instincts, motherhood mixing with the unpredictable wildcard that were these eggs.

Would they be too large to push out? Would they have to remove them surgically? How badly would the labor and delivery hurt? All of these questions buzzed around his head…

Though his answer didn’t come until the four month mark.

It had been a day just like any other.

Matt would wake up at exactly nine sharp, roll out of bed with great effort, and shuffle his way to the showers.  After cleaning up he would report to Tord’s chambers for their meal. Hearty fish and sweet fruits seemed to be the breakfast of choice, though largely non-tradional.

He scarfed them down no problem, before reporting to his current post as of late. Home rest within Tom’s nest. Obviously the most exciting and riveting station anyone could be placed within.

Matt always had at least one other familiar face around him when trapped within the original heat room- yet Tom had been sent away on mission and Edd mysteriously stopped showing up after his friend began to…show.

Matt tried not to dwell on it, even as his abdomen and back kept aching something _fierce_.

The eggs were really beginning to take a toll on his posture as the bored man leant heavily forward, fingers kneading the straining muscles of his back. He’s been fighting these cramps since he woke up, for gods sake!

Begrudgingly, Matt knew he didn’t even really get cellphone service in here. You’d think Tord would give him some kind of Wi-Fi reach, what with expecting Matt to stay put until the eggs were ready-

A sudden sharp pain ripped through his abdomen, shocking the Omega from the stupor he’d been stuck in. It felt like the very walls of his uterus were ripping apart, like someone took him by his abdomen and _twisted_ him like a rag.

At first the pain could almost be brushed off. He had more than his few aches and pains in his day. Though when a wetness slid down the line of his dress pants? He felt a stab of panic as he kicked his feet off of the nest.

His pants made for a tricky obstacle as he fumbled with the button and zipper, the steadily increasing pain crunching him over. As he attempted to rid himself of the fabric he ripped his communicator from the sides of the blankets and shoved it onto his ear.

“Tord- It’s time.” He breathed, before the next wave of cramps brought with them the strange dislodging feeling once more. The weight of the eggs had shifted, as though they were freely rolling inside of him- he struggled to lay back down onto the blankets afterwards.

His cunt was positively _soaked_ when a cold chill fell over his sensitive labia, unsteadily relocating his hand, attempting to alleviate the pressure on his distended stomach with shaking palms. What did Tom say about breathing? In, hold, out? It was hard to focus past the hyperventilation.

Matt felt the first egg descend down his birth canal by the time the door was lifted with a frantic beep.

He had to make quite the sight- flushed, panting, legs spread as wide as they’d go- since Tom fell out of step at the first look towards his unintentional surrogate.

As awkward as it was to admit, the press of the egg didn’t seem to register correctly to the Omega. It felt kind of…good. The thick shell pressed and prodded against every sensitive part of his anatomy, stirring his insides, stretching him open in a way that only bordered on painful.

The actual contractions were the inconvenient part.

Matt could tell he was crying, could feel the warm tracks of tears leaking down his jaw as the insistent press of the egg reached the opening of his cunt. He hated how inclined he felt to press fingers into himself, to check the progress of the eggs.

Instead his fingers found his clit when the stretch of the egg emerging lit him up with unintentional pleasure.

“Matt.” Tom began, swallowing heavily around his throat when the noises Matt made certainly didn’t hint towards pain at all, “How are they coming?”

It was a clinically detached question- one which his haywire Omegan instincts would not accept. Rather instead he held his arms open for Tom, biting back a pleading chirp when the egg reached its widest point. In terms of size, they rivaled a smaller cantaloupe, most definitely trying to tear on the way out.

If it weren’t for his common ‘sessions’ with Tord, no doubt this stretch would be far worse than it actually was. Rather instead the light purple fluids made for an easy and relaxed slide. With a final push down, Matt bit harshly at his own lip when the egg came into the world with a rush of slick.

Matt didn’t even realize Tom had wound around him to soothe the rampant hiccupping sobs leaving him. His fingers were replaced with a rougher, more calloused pair as Tom idly circled the sensitive nerves between placating kisses. “Shh, Matt, you’re doing so good-“ Another hicciping sob from the ginger, “The second one is already almost out. Look at you, being so good.”

The praise spun around his head as each egg followed with a wet plop, constantly lighting stimulation throughout his body, until the point where the last one was pressing at the edges of his walls with insistent force.

“Oh god I’m gonna- Fuck, Tom, it’s coming. I’m coming!” He keened out, head thrown back onto the covers. He didn’t even notice that Tord had entered the room sometime between the middle to last eggs.

The Alpha stood, blank silver eyes taking in the sight of Matt bearing down on the final egg. As Tom’s fingers circled his clit rapidly, clearly trying to coax away the last bit of the contractions, Matt managed to push out the final egg with the rest of the clutch. His orgasm washed over him when the final egg pushed past its largest point, a gush of Matt’s slick following the action.

There, sitting daintily in the nest, were seven eggs.

It was a far cry from the amount that had initially been placed within him, though even Tom had suspected a few would be absorbed duds. There was a strange sense of melancholy emotion as Matt took in the sight of the various shells.

A few were plain purple, others speckled with black, while one was a stark white color. It felt strange to run his hands over each hardened shell and feel the warmth radiating from the insides of them. “I…did it.” He breathed, as if in disbelief himself.

Tom kept rolling over the eggs, studying them, his fingers so gentle as though the durable shells would break from a shift. Even Tord felt at a loss of words as he took in the stock of their success. Finally, the Red Leader approached, kneeling down and brushing his organic hand through Matt’s sweat laden curls.

“That’s a brave soldier. You did phenomenal, and I couldn’t be happier with your results.” He spoke, sliding his hand down towards the decent sized clutch. “This experiment was an unbridled success.”

“ _Now it’s only a matter of seeing what hatches_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it mate!


End file.
